The Shooting Star
The Shooting Star is the third episode of Power Rangers Zeo.This episode marks the first appearance of the Zeo Megazord. Summary For their first attack on Earth, the Machine Empire has sent down the Staroid monster. The Zeo Rangers must call upon their new Zeozords to save the day. Plot For their first attack on Earth, the Machine Empire has sent down the Staroid monster. The Zeo Rangers must call upon their new Zeozords to save the day. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone (appears in the ending credits) *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Rio Dekin as Shawn *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Derek Stephen Prince as Staroid (voice) Errors *Despite the Zeo Megazord’s cockpit being in the head, the Rangers are shown descending long rails in their chairs before they enter the cockpit. This would be repeated throughout the season. *This episode's timeline doesn't make sense. We can assume that it took at least several weeks to complete the Zeozords due to the complexity of their designs. If so, why didn't Mondo send down a giant monster before then and if he did then how come the Rangers survived? *Tanya morphed in Angel Grove High's corridor, where she would surely be seen. *When the Rangers first launch the Zeo Zords, the viewer can see "U.A.O.H", which is the federation the Sentai counterparts, the Ohrangers,work for. Notes *First appearance of Ernie and Lt. Stone since Mighty Morphin s "Rangers in Reverse", as well as their first appearance in Zeo. Though Stone's appearance is in the ending credits with "Target Rangers" being his first appearance in Zeo during the episode. **In between seasons, the two appeared in the Zeo Serial. *First appearance of Tanya's boyfriend Shawn. *First appearance of Angel Grove High School's Resource Center. *The Youth Center receives a minor redesign in this episode, with the exercise equipment being removed while the walls near the primary exit are now bricked instead of being yellow. *When Kat is walking through school, in the first scene she says to Tommy and Tanya that she likes the new study hall they opened in the school. Even though Tanya was new to the school, so was Kat because the Rangers are just recovering from returning to the future and right before they went back in time, Rocky tells the group that he was helping Kat enroll in Angel Grove High. At this point of the timeline, it was possibly the end of summer. When the Rangers went back in time, the Aquitar Rangers coming to Earth, Tanya joining the group, returning to the future and receiving their Zeo powers, all this possibly happened in a time period of two weeks. So Kat is just as new to the school as Tanya is. *This is the first time Super Sentai footage was used for Katherine morphed, as her appearances in Mighty Morphin' was when Zyuranger footage was no longer used (Tanya never morphed for her sole appearance in Mighty Morphin' and no footage of the Ohrangers was used before this episode). *Billy mentions that he recycled the old Zords to build the Zeo ones. It's possible that he salvaged the usable remains of the Dino/Thunder Zords and rebuilt them into the new Megazord. Song *Enemies Beware See Also (fight footage) (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode